Rhutum
This page is for one of the two races commonly known as orcs. For the other one, see Red Orc. The Rhutums are a race of average to tall demihumans with varying shades of green skin color. History A long time ago the Rhutums and the Red Orcs were the same tribe and race. Over time conflicts as a result of skin color (Rhutums have green and Red Orcs have pink-grey) divided the original tribe into the current races.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6639/ As other Barbarian tribes, when disaster struck in the year 264, the Rhutums moved from their old habitat to the western territories. Some of them stayed in Mediah alongside other races in the Abandoned Iron Mine. The majority of the tribe continued their journey to the west until they settled in the lush forests of Southwestern Calpheon. When they began to settle Calpheon sent troops to defend their homeland from the invading force.https://bdocodex.com/us/quest/3530/227/ It seems they didn't have much success, as the Rhutums keep expanding their holdings in the area. Nowadays their village is called the Rhutum Outstation. Culture Rhutums are extremely proud as a species and hate being measured against other groups. According to them, they're incomparable to anything else. When not triggering their prifeful side, they're quite pleasant. They greet everyone with a smile, even when a passing Dwarf calls one of them a fatty. Rhutums are adventurous and goal-oriented. However, they are somewhat less persevering than other species.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6624/ The Rhutums live in harmony with nature and teach their young ones their own unique ways of fighting.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/4571/ According to the Resting Rhutum at Rhutum Outstation his race enjoys battles and never say no to someone who wants a fight. It's not their way of fighting to go easy on anyone.https://bdocodex.com/us/quest/3530/247/ Rhutums are known to be able to wield magic, with some of them having an innate talent for it.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/4263/ The ones that have that innate ability to harness magic boast a higher intelligence than the rest of their brethen. The ones that that specialize on being archers like to shoot birds in full flight to show off. They take the biggest feather of the birds they shot, attach it to their foreheads, and parade around with. The bigger feather, the greater the respect.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/4264/ In warfare they organize themselves in infantry, archers and magic users (priests and wizards). The race knows how to use gunpowder and the craftmanship to build crude cannons.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/4480/ Their chief priests wield deadly fire magic.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/4688/ The tribe living in CalpheonCould be a race-wide custom, but it isn't specified. have a unique food custom. While they don't care much about what they eat for breakfast and lunch, they try to always eat deer meat for dinner.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/4492/ While on their tribe's grounds they usually live in huts. They cover their roofs with green grass similar to the color of their skin and change these roofs before the straw on top dries out. They consider houses with greener roofs to be much nicer abodes.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/4496/ Locations Wile the bulk of the race lives in the Rhutum Outstation in Calpheon, some of them stayed behind in Mediah at the Abandoned Iron Mine together with other Barbarian groups. There's few of them living in human society inside the Republic of Calpheon. The Rhutums constitute a good share of the population of Mediah. While a lot of them are civilized and live as citizens, a bunch are part of various Barbarian groups like for example the Sezec Hunters. Tribes & Groups Rhutum Tribe *Rhutum Soldier *Rhutum Fighter *Rhutum Elite Brawler *Rhutum Wizard *Rhutum Archer *Rhutum Elite Warrior *Rhutum Elite Archer *Rhutum Elite Brawler :Structures and items :*Rhutum Tower :*Rhutum Sculpture :*Rhutum Hut :*Rhutum Ration :*Rhutum Flag :*Rhutum Cannon :*Rhutum Barricade Abandoned Iron Mine Rhutums *Rhutum Guard *Rhutum Chief Priest *Rhutum Sheriff Trivia *According to a Calpheonian soldier the Rhutums will be one of the greatest threats to Calpheon, even worse than Catfishmen.https://bdocodex.com/us/quest/3530/14/ *They know how to speak Human tongue and they practice slavery with the Catfishmen of Lake Kaia.https://bdocodex.com/us/theme/3154/ References Category:Races